Unlock My Heart
by vegetasfan14720
Summary: Aluchiae is growning up and her life is going great, until she meets Oni'Den a male yautja who finds her attractive. Will they get together and fall in love? Find out. This is the sequel to Heart and Soul. Enjoy. Ch.5 up! Ch.6 comin soon! Happy reading!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters, but if I did the ending would be very different. :wink:.

Well this is the Sequel to "Heart and Soul" I hope y'alls will like it. In this story Ti'Na'Ja has become Greyt'Tan's life mate and Scar's and Lex's Aluchiae will fall in love with a bad blood who's name will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you like.

Well on with the story.

Bold means different language.

----------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

'_Lex was surrounded by an abyss of darkness which there were disembodied voices pierced. They spoke of wisdom and pride, of happiness and fear. There were voices of sadness and pain, but most of all they spoke of honor._

_There were tears running down her cheeks as she soaked in all of the emotions that radiated off of them. She listened intensively to them and for a strange reason understood all of them. They were telling her how honored they were to have among their race of people._

_The darkness slowly gave way to light as she turned her head and saw the elder. The elder was standing in front of her holding his spear in his right hand and his helmet in his left. He was staring at her smiling. __**"My dearest, Lex, You have shown us the true power of an ooman and the true spirit of the heart. You have made us very proud and honored to have you among us. I am proud to say that you are one of us"**__ the great elder said with truth as he bowed as he said the last part._

_Lex felt honored and bowed her thanks. __**"Thank you elder Greyt'Tan, I will not let your pride go to waste"**__ she said with the same tone. She would not upset the balance between yautja and human that she has supposedly set._

"_**My son Scar should be very honored by you and the child that you have given him"**__ he said once again in a stern yet gracious voice._

"_**I am happy to be his mate, you're highness"**__ Lex bowed in respect._

"_**What is the child's name, my sweet girl?"**__ Greyt'Tan asked quizzically. Lex looked up and smiled then blushed hoping that the elder would accept the name. __**"Her…name is…Aluchiae"**__ she said shyly. The elder smiled and nodded. __**"What a beautiful name you have given to a beautiful child"**__ he said with a prideful tone. Once again Lex blushed and bowed in respect once again. Greyt'Tan nodded and began to fade out sight. __**"Remember this, my sweet girl you are worthy to be part of the yautja. You are worthy to be the mate of my son and are worthy to be the mother of my grandchild"**__ as he said the last part, Aluchiae emanated in Lex's arms._

_Lex looked down and saw her child in her arms. Greyt'Tan smiled and disappeared from sight. Lex looked up and found him gone from sight. She looked back at Aluchiae and smiled. "You will be the most beautiful yautja in the universe" she softly said in the child's ear. The baby stirred and awakened then began to laugh as she saw her mother's façade. It was soft and gentle and filled will love. So gentle were her hands when she held her she felt so relaxed and calm in her mother's arms. A silence fell over them both as they stared into each other's eyes._

_A sudden roar of pain shattered the tranquil silence and Lex turned to see Scar doubled over in clutching his chest. Lex looked down and found the child gone form her grasp. She looked around frantically for her but to no avail._

_She set her sights on her mate and ran to his side. He clutched his chest tighter and fell to one knee in excruciating pain. A sickening crunch filled the atmosphere and Lex stopped in her tracks and listened to it intensely. It came to her realization that the sound was coming from Scar's chest. She quickly ran over and gently put her hand on his shoulder wanting to do something to comfort him._

_Scar felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and weakly looked up, what he saw calmed him in the most austere way; There was his Lex standing before him in all her wondrous glory. She looked concerned of something and it scared him to know that she was worried. When she was worried something malevolent has been befallen._

_He reached his hand out to her but it flew back to his chest as another sharp pain ripped thru his torso. He roared in pain as the invader inside his chest began to burst forth. Lex's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to hide the gasp that was ripped from her._

_A bump formed on his chest and it looked like it was going to erupt thru his chest, but it receded back into the confines of his chest it was a never ending torment. Scar fell to both knees as the alien inside his chest burst thru his chest as he let out an animalistic howl of sheer agony, pain and a howl of death. Scar's carcass fell to the floor in a heap of dead weight. Lex flew to his side and kneeled down beside his limp body._

_Lex felt a weight on her shoulder and she looked over it and saw a full grown alien, but it wasn't the one that she was familiar with at all, oh no. It had the features of both predator and alien; The deadly inner jaw of the alien, the crab-like appendages, a long oblong head with dreadlocks on the end. He looked hideous. Wait, she had a gender for it? Its hand was on her shoulder. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner platters as the predalien slowly slid its hand down her shoulder to her neck. It gently caressed her neck at first, but it turned to a touch that one of malice and anger. It closed its hand tightly around her throat and picked her up off and away from Scar's dead body, lifted her in the air then slammed her to the ground hard. Lex gasped as her back came into contact with the hard floor._

_The predalien capered onto her and straddled her waist and held her arms up over her head. What was going on this predalien looked like Scar but acted like a voracious, lustful, beast. She couldn't figure it out why was this predalien taking liking to her, didn't it want to tear her to a million pieces and disembowel her and then some?_

_The predalien looked down at her with lust in it's eyes, __**"Lex"**__ it said with disembodied voices that seemed to come from all around, but only came from it. It took one hand, still holding her wrists with the other, and amiably stroked her face with loving care. Lex became highly confused and scared, she didn't know why or what was happening. She became very alarmed when its hand trailed down her collar to in between her breasts and lightly played with the shirt that was there._

"_**Lex…mine..need…Lex"**__ it said again as he brought his head close to hers. Lex turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with the homely, predacious, perverse creature. She then realized that it didn't want to hurt her as it laid its head on her chest and purred/hissed loudly in content. 'What about Scar?' Lex thought to herself as she looked at this creature with distaste, wonder and confusion. It had been gentle with her and didn't seem to want to kill her for any reason possible. By the way it said her name like it knew her. She paused for a minute, then thought it over. It did know her apparently. It was so benign will her. It hit her like a hardmeat slammed itself into her body at full force; this thing was Scar! She thought it over and tried to make sense of it, but it only gave her a head ache. She wanted to try something very stupid… try calling it 'Scar'._

_Lex cleared her throat and but nothing came out. She cleared her throat, __**"Sc…Scar"**__ she said with a quivering voice. The predalien looked at her and nodded in recognition of its name. Lex's hands flew around his neck and hugged tightly not wanting to let go. She began to cry but he soothingly rubbed the back of her head to calm her. __**"I thought you were gone form me forever"**__ Lex said her voice shaking a little more due her crying. She was answered with a hand on her throat that wanted to squeeze the life of her. Lex's eyes flew open to see the rapacious animal that she saw a little while ago; full of lust and anger and that wasn't a good mix. He pushed her off of him and once again held her wrists with his. He brought his hands down her legs and shoved his hands between them. Lex opened her mouth and creamed.'_

Lex shot up from the bed and screamed. Scar's eyes shot open and he reared back ready to kill whoever was fucking with his mate. **"What's wrong Lex?"** Scar asked defensively. Lex looked at Scar and flew at him with open arms. Scar fell onto the bed from the force of the lunge. **"Oh Scar, I had a horrible nightmare that you were a predalien and that you were going to rape me"** she cried into his chest. Scar wrapped his arms around her, **"You know I would never do a horrendous act such as that"** he said with truth from his heart. **"It's all right I'll never become a ravenous predalien I love you too much to do that"** he said with a slight laugh. Lex looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smile; he smiled back and kissed her on her forehead.

"**How's the baby?"** He asked out of the blue. Lex twisted her body around and looked toward the child's crib, a silver metal crib with bars on the sides to keep her from falling out, and smiled brightly as the baby continued to slumber. She turned back to Scar with a salacious grin on her face. Scar looked confused for minute then he got the gist of the notion. He grinned in the same manner and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Lex giggled as she was pulled into her lovers great, muscular arms. **"So…what do you have in mind exactly?"** Scar asked lustfully. Lex giggled again and ran her finger in small circles on his chest, **"Well I was thinking…"** she whispered the last part in his ear. Scar's eyes bulged and choked. **"You mean right now, here…right now, with the baby?"** he whispered harshly and with surprise. Lex just smiled with aspiration and slid her hand to his nether regions and massaged what was there.

Scar's eyes slowly closed and held back a purr from escaping his throat. It was no use, the purr eluded him anyway and he let it out happily. Lex laughed slightly and continued to rub his sensitive member.

Scar was now groaning/purring as she manipulated his prize. His hand shot down to hers and ensnared it in his. Lex gasped at the sudden movement and looked up to his eyes and found them feral and needy. She flashbacked to her nightmare of Scar looking the same way and became afraid as he pulled her in, if possible, even more into his body. She tried to fight him but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Lex was confused and scared, was her nightmare coming true, was he going rape her like he was going to do in her nightmare? She couldn't tell she just wanted this nightmare to stop.

"**I'm not going to hurt you, my love"** he said with sincerity. Lex looked up in his eyes and saw that he promised no pain or suffering, but promised love and passion. He promised the gentleness and pleasure of every moment that they spend making love.

Lex reluctantly calmed herself as Scar began to slowly remove her night gown, which was a skimpy black gown that was frilly at the bottom and the top it was also a deep "V" neck that showed much cleavage. He started at her thigh then slowly moved up her so that it bunched when his hand went up. His hand continued to move up unhurriedly up until the gown was up and over her shoulders. Lex laid back and allowed him to mount her, he goes commando when he sleeps. She smiled as he brought his head to in between her breast and moaned as his mandibles massaged there. She arched her back as her leisurely slid his head down her stomach to her small patch of black hair and continued to massage with his mandibles.

"**Do you wish for me to show you the universe"** he said breath haggard. Lex looked down, biting her lip and nodding "yes". **"Then let me show you the universe"** he said with a promise as he moved back up to her and positioned himself at her entrance. Lex arced her chest into his and moaned loudly.

A loud cry erupted thru the room and startled the both of them. "Ah" Lex said surprised. She quickly jumped up and put her gown back on and left Scar on the bed pissed off that he couldn't take his mate tonight.

Lex finished putting her gown and ran to the crib. She gently picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms. She cooed the baby until the baby settled and walked over to the bed with her. Lex sat on the bed with a very horny Scar, which was running to the bathroom to relieve himself. Lex laughed as he ran inside and shut the door. Lex sat there and held the baby with care and sung her some songs.

Scar came back with a smile on his face, but was still pissed that it was with his hand and not Lex. Lex just giggled as he complained about it. He jumped back into bed and snuggled into Lex's side. **"Our daughter will be the most yautja in the universe"** Scar said as he stroked his daughter's head gently. **"Yes she will. She will also be a great warrior when we train her"** she said proudly. Scar nodded and looked at Lex and kissed her once again on her forehead and continued to rub his daughter's head.

---------------------------------

Greyt'Tan's eyes fluttered open as he slowly awoken. He turned his hand to the side and saw Ti'Na'Ja sleeping soundly be his side in their grand bedroom. She slowly opened up her eyes and gazed into his great gray ones and smiled. She lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face. Greyt'Tan purred in response to her gentle touch. **"How did you sleep my mate?"** Greyt'Tan asked in a cool, deep voice. **"I've never slept better"** she said as she stretched out like a cat. Greyt'Tan chuckled at her expression as she stretched.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as she came down from her stretch. **"You are the most beautiful yautja there is, in my eyes"** he said lovingly as he kissed her on the forehead. She moaned in contentment and slid out of bed to take a shower. **"I have to get ready for today's activities"** she said suggestively without meaning it.

Greyt'Tan watched her as she slowly made her way to the bathroom and felt himself growing hard. _'Ack, can't watch her without getting a hard on'_ he cursed himself. _'But she is quite voluptuous'_ he thought to himself.

Ti'Na'Ja stopped at the door and winked at him. Without a second thought Greyt'Tan jumped out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

-----------------------

Early afternoon 5 years later

---------------------------

Aluchiae ran down the halls of the ship trying to get away from her pursuer. She dodged other yautja and kept on running. She took a sharp right and ran into a young male yautja. "Umpf" they both said simultaneously. **"Hey, watch where you're going"** the small male yautja exclaimed. **"S…sorry, I'm running from someone"** she said out of breath.

"**What's your name?"** Aluchiae suddenly asked. The small male yautja was taken off guard. **"M… my name's Oni'Den. What's yours?"** he said a little skeptical. **"My name is Aluchiae, I'm five"**. Once again Oni'Den looked apprehensive, but that seemed to vanish as she told him her age, then he became excited. **"I'm five too"** he with a little giddiness behind his voice. Both shook each others shoulders in greeting.

There was long silence after they let go. **"I like you"** Oni'Den said lowly. Now it was Aluchiae's turn to be surprised as he continued to say, **"You're pretty".** Her façade turned to that one of shock as he bent over and delivered a kiss on her soft lips. Aluchiae closed her eyes in disbelief, but after she closed them the weight on her lips disappeared as Oni'Den ran off down the corridor and left her there.

'_He said he like me and that I was pretty'_ she thought happily to herself. She was rudely brought out of her reverie as she heard heavy foot falls coming her way. She then remembered that she was still being chased after. She ran down the corridor the same way she saw Oni'Den go and found a nook inside a wall and hid inside of it. She breathed heavily and hoped that her persistent pursuer didn't find her.

She heard the foot steps coming in her direction and she held her breathe hoping that HE wouldn't see her. Unfortunately he did. He stopped infront of the crevice and went to one knee andreached inside of the hole. Aluchiae squealed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the nook and forced her to the ground then proceeded to tickle her. Aluchiae screamed and writhed as the male continued his onslaught on her ribs and tummy. **"Ok, ok, you win father"** she said giggling as Scar ceased his torture.

"**Will you disobey me again little one?"** he said menacingly but with a playful tone. **"No father, I won't"** she said as he helped her up off of the floor. **"Now, are you hungry?"** he asked as he heard a growl come from both of their stomachs. Aluchiae nodded and took her father's hand as he led them to the mess hall to find something to eat.

-----------------------------

Well that's the first chapter of the sequel, this story is going to be a bit longer and is going to start out slow, so bear with me and don't hate of I do something you don't like.

Next chapter will be set at **3** reviews. TTFN.

P.S. If you want to see a picture of me go to **avpchick**-**princess. If you don't like it, tough shit, it's me what more do you want? Bye.**

Vegetasfan


	2. A Devilish Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters…DAMN IT!!!

Well this is another chapter which means more boring shit, well not for the most part.

If you want to see a picture of me (do not spread on the internet or I'll damn your mortal soul) go to **avpchick**-**princess. blogspot. com** If you don't like it tough shit it's me what more do ya want?!

On with the story.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Scar and Aluchiae walked into the mess hall and was welcomed by all the attending yautja that was in the vicinity. Some shook Scar's shoulder and others went for the five year old half breed. Scar smiled as everyone cooed and awed over his daughter, **"She's so beautiful Scar. Where did she get her good looks form, certainly not form you"** a male yautja complimented yet the last part was being facetious. **"Heh, thank you Pli'ka"** Scar laughed as he bent down and picked up his Aluchiae.

Aluchiae wrapped her arms around his neck laid her head into his chest; she didn't know all these yautja and was a bit shy, so she hid her face in his chest. **"What's wrong Al?"** Scar asked his daughter softly. **"I don't know all these yautja, father"** she said tenderly. Her father chuckled lightly and walked into the butchery and was a met a over loving butcher. **"Ah, Scar, good to see you and I see you brought the child. My how she has become a beautiful sight to behold"** the butcher said and he rushed forth to the both of them. Aluchiae's face suddenly brightened as she saw this over zealous yautja. She jumped out of her father's hold and ran to the yautja and hugged his leg tightly. **"De'Naw, I have missed you so much"** she said. **"Ha ha, I've missed you as well little one"** De'Naw said as he picked up the child and hugged her tight and laughed when Aluchiae began to tug on his dreadlocks.

Scar gave De'Naw a sedate look and cleared his throat. De'Naw's head snapped up from the playful child and gave a curt nod of knowledge. He looked back at the child and smiled, **"your father and I have some important matters to take care of we will play later"** he said as he set Aluchiae down on the floor. Aluchiae gave him a disappointed look and then pouted, but she listened and walked out of the butchery and waited in the mess hall.

Scar turned back to De'Naw and closed the distance between them a bit. **"Has Ti'Na'Ja said anything to you"** he asked, his voice a bit hushed due to the other butchers in the butchery. **"No, she has said nothing to me. Heh, you think she'd tell everything considering that she is my daughter"** De'Naw said as he walked back over to his work place and continued to slice up a piece of meat. **"Yes, but has she anything about her and my father"** Scar asked with slight urgency to his voice. De'Naw shook his head and went back to his duties. Scar sighed heavily in distaste, that was not what he wanted to hear. He said his thanks and left the kitchen and walked into the mess hall where he was met by the most sweetest sight his eyes have ever beheld.

There was his daughter sitting on one of the chairs with a grand smile on her face talking to a young male yautja. Both were laughing and were sitting rather close to each other. Scar thought it was rather cute that his young daughter was talking to a yautja around the same age as her.

-----------------------

"**So do you like it here"** Oni'Den asked as he scooted closer to Aluchiae. She giggled and nodded her head out of shyness as she also inched a little more closer to him. **"I like you too"** she said. Oni'Den looked at blankly and confused. **"You said that you liked me so I just wanted to say that I like you back"** she explained. He silently said 'Oh' as she smiled at him.

Oni'Den's hand crept over to hers and grasped it firmly. Aluchiae's head snapped to their conjoined hands and then at him, he was smiling and was coming closer to her face. She blushed fiercely and turned her head quickly to the other side away from his eyes. Oni'Den chuckled and brought his hand to her chin and moved her head to face his, but her eyes were averted the other way. **"You really are pretty"** he said with slight awe. She reverted her eyes back on his; what a sight she saw. His eyes were azure and they sparkled brightly when the light hit them just right. He leaned in and for the second time that day kissed her on her soft pert lips. Aluchiae couldn't believe it, it felt so weird and yet nice. She closed her eyes and reminisced the feeling.

---------------------

Scar saw the transaction that was occurring at that moment, _'He's kissing her. He's kissing my daughter'_ he thought to himself. His fatherly instincts kicked in as he charged forth and grabbed Oni'Den's arm and ripped him away from his Aluchiae with a roar. **"Stay away from her"** he bellowed as he took his daughter's hand and pulled her to his side. Oni'Den had fallen on the floor from Scar tearing him form Aluchiae. He looked up at Scar, who was towering over him, and coward in fear. **"I…I'm sorry"** he said weakly as he rose up quickly. He turned to run, but turned his head and took one last look at Aluchiae before running out of the mess hall with lightning speed.

Scar turned his attention to his daughter and growled deep in his throat at her. She immediately looked to the floor and said nothing. Scar took her by the hand roughly and she winced. **"Let's go"** he said gruffly with anger. Aluchiae did as told and walked with her father out into the corridors and past the trophy room and into their living quarters where he scolded his daughter.

"**What the hell were you thinking young girl"** he said austerely. She just looked at the ground and did not answer. This fueled his anger more; he grabbed her arm painfully and wrenched here small form to his. **"Answer me child"** he barked in her face. Aluchiae looked at her father with scared, sad, tear filled eyes. He growled at her and she began to cry. This made Scar more the angrier, and disgusted feeling that he wanted to get away from her before he did something dire. He threw her to the floor and left her crying form.

Lex walked out of the bathroom in her towel and heard a child, her child, crying fiercely, but that's not the only thing she heard. She didn't have to hear it, she saw it. What beheld her eyes scared her immensely; Scar throwing his own daughter to the floor and storm to the door.

"**SCAR"** her voice rattled the window and stopped Scar in his tracks. You could see the muscles bunch at his abrupt stop. He slowly and tensely turned his torso around and looked his mate in the eyes. They were filled with disappointment and pure fury. Scar felt a shiver go down his spine as she continued to burn a hole into his soul. He couldn't speak he knew he had done wrong and wished he hadn't done it at all.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing"** she asked with poison in her voice. Scar stood there rooted to the spot he couldn't say a word. **"I…I was…"**. **"NO… don't even answer that question"** she cut him off. His right upper mandible twitched as he sensed her anger radiating off of her. **"She was kissing a male yautja. I had to stop him from trying to manipulate her"** he said in defense. **"Was this male young or older"** she asked skeptically. Scar sighed and readied himself, **"The male was young…", "How young"** she said bluntly as her eyes darted to her daughter who was still crying on the floor. Scar stalled for a moment and spoke, **"Aluchiae's age"** he said softly. A look of horror and rage replaced the one of anger. **"WHAT"** she yelled at the top of her lungs. Scar visibly twitched as she did so. **"He's young enough to be your son, Scar"** she said quietly. Scar looked to the ground shamed and did not look up at her again. **"I'm sorry"** he said barely enough for Lex to hear, but was still heard. **"I.. I overreacted"**, **"No shit"** Lex said sarcastically. Scar's head bent lower as he felt his dignity leave him, he could never win with her.

Lex broke her eye contact with his body and fast walked over to her daughter who was hunched over hugging herself and rocking back and forth. **"Shh, it's ok baby I'm here now"** she said as she grabbed her and pulled her in to her chest and ran her hand thru her hair. Scar looked at them and felt guilt over come him. Lex felt him staring and glared up at him with venom. Once again Scar looked away, but this time he walked over to the door and sighed heavily before he opened the door and walked out.

Lex sat there on the floor with Aluchiae and rocked her until she fell asleep. _'What has gotten into him? He's been this way ever since a year ago when a young male, the same age as Aluchiae said that he liked her. I think it's sweet, but his attitude needs to change. She's going to find a mate soon in life that will mate with her, then what is going to do about it then, huh?_ Lex thought to herself. _'I just wish there was another way he could protect her without being a dick.'_

------------------------------------

Scar walked down the corridors slowly thinking of his action, thinking of what he did to his sweet, innocent daughter. It sickened him to no end to know that he actually threw his daughter on the floor and thought that she was worthless. He became angry with himself and in a blur of motion hit the wall with a loud roar. All around him instantly backed away from him and stared at him in disbelief. Scar paid no heed to them as he silently continued his way on down the hall ways.

-------------------------------------

"**Mommy, did I do something wrong to make daddy angry"** Aluchiae asked her mother when she awoke. **"No my love, he just overreacted"** she said solemnly. The child lowered her head into her mother's lap and started to cry silently. Lex felt her trembles and instantly tried to calm her down. **"No, no it's ok, it's not your fault sweet heart. Daddy is just got upset"** she tried to explain.

"**Oni'Den was just being friendly. He thinks I'm pretty and he said he likes me, so he kissed me"** Aluchiae piped up. Lex smiled widely and ran a hand over her daughter's head. **"Oh really, do you like this male yautja"** she asked quizzically. Aluchiae looked up to her mother, blushed and curtly nodded. Lex wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. **"My little Alu is growing up"** she said as she kissed her on the top of her head. Aluchiae giggled and returned the gesture.

"**Alright, time for bed little one"** Lex said sternly which evoked a small pout from the tiny five year old, but she did as she was told as she went into the bathroom and put on her night cloths.

Lex remained on the floor and sighed heavily. _'I want Scar to come back now; he's been gone for three hours. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that I could've been more civil. Wait a damn minute he threw our daughter on the floor he deserved it! So why the hell should _**I**_ be feeling sorry?'_ Lex thought to herself. She was rudely brought out her thoughts when Aluchiae jumped on her lap. **"Mommy, will daddy come back"** she asked slightly worried. **"I don't know baby, I just don't know"** Lex said truthfully as she stood up with Aluchiae and walked over to the bed laying her down. **"I hope he comes back soon, I want to forgive him"**. With that Lex gushed and hugged her daughter tighter than ever before. **"Uhn…mommy you're crushing me"** she laughed. **"Oh sweetheart, you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. Don't let anyone change who you are"** Lex cried into her daughter's thick hair. Lex pulled back and looked into her daughter's yellow/green eyes and continued with her words, **"Promise me"**. Aluchiae regarded her mother and answered in a soft voice, **"Yes mommy, I promise."** With that Lex kissed Alu on the forehead and laid her down where she went straight to sleep. _'She is so beautiful, she will have all the males after her'_ Lex thought to herself as she stroked her daughter's hair.

-----------------------------

Scar walked into the mess hall and into the butchery to ask De'Naw for the strongest C'nlip that they had on the ship.

"**What troubles you, Scar"** De'Naw asked lowly. Scar sat down on a table and pressed his hands to his face and sighed heavily. **"I almost hurt my own daughter just because a young male about her age was kissing her that's what's troubling me, De'Naw"**. De'Naw gave a nod and reached for the C'nlip in one of the large cabinets that hung on the wall. **"And now Lex is gravely angered with me and probably doesn't want to see my face"** he continued. **"Aahh, I see"** De'Naw said in compliance as he poured the C'nlip into a small glass and handed it to Scar. Scar took the glass eagerly and rushed it to his inner mouth and gulped it down in one swallow. He set the glass on the table where De'Naw filled the glass back up. Scar nodded his thanks and gulped down that one as well.

"**Do you wish to talk about it"** De'Naw asked sincerely. Scar shook his head and declined the offer and continued to drink his C'nlip. Both sat there for about three hours until Scar finally passed out from the alcoholic-like beverage. De'Naw, being a bigger yautja than average, scooped Scar up in his arms and carried him off to his room.

------------------------------

Oni'Den somberly walked down the halls and came to a door and opened it. He walked in with his head hanging low.

"**What is wrong young pup"** a soft feminine voice resounded throughout the room. Oni'Den looked up to see his mother fiddling with some breast plates. **"Evening mother"** he said sadly as went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. **"You look melancholy my son, this doesn't become you at all"** she laughed as she put the armor on the bed and kneeled next to him on the floor. **"I like this hybrid mother and her father doesn't like me. I kissed her and he went ballistic"** he said dejectedly.

She took one of his dreadlocks and twisted it in her fingers as she nodded to what he said. **"Why do you think he did this my dear"** she asked sweetly. She was one of the few yautja females that actually babied her offspring when they were age five, but didn't take disrespect lightly. She was orange with black spots covering her body save for her inner thighs and her stomach. Her eyes were an unusual shade of gold with green flecks. She had a gentle disposition and was highly respected among the yautja society. She was a very profligate yautja to boot.

Oni'Den shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. She smiled and explained, **"He did that because you are a male and he probably thought you were trying to take advantage of his sweet, innocent daughter, but don't worry he knows he was wrong in doing so"** she said as she hugged him tightly. He pulled back and smiled then nodded his acceptance. Shan'ta ran her hand thru Oni'Den's dreadlocks and gave him a kiss on the forehead before returning to her work.

"**Mother…"** Oni'Den started. **"Yes my sweet"** Shan'ta answered softly. **"am I allowed to see Aluchiae"** he asked with his heart full of hope. Shan'ta looked at her son and nodded, **"Yes my love you are permitted to see her"** with a chuckle upon her mouth. With great elation a charged his mother and jumped up and hugged her tightly around her neck. Shan'ta fell to the ground and both laughed aloud.

--------------------------

De'Naw opened the door to Scar's room and found Lex stroking her daughter's hair on the bed. Lex looked up and a look of happiness came over her face. **"De'Naw, it's nice to see you again"** she whispered happily. She then saw that he carrying Scar in his arms. A scowl crossed her features and turned back to her daughter.

"**Where would you like me to put him, Lex"** he asked. Lex pointed to the other side of the bed and De'Naw did as told and carefully placed Scar on the opposite side of the bed and left.

Lex cautiously crawled over Aluchiae and on top of Scar. She straddled his waist and leaned down and laid her head on his well defined chest and fell asleep.

Lex awoke the next day, she lifted her head was met by those sage eyes. She stared at them for quite some time. Scar broke the silence, **"Lex, please forgive me. I would never hurt our daughter on purpose you know that. I…I just overreacted"** he pleaded. Lex put a finger to his mouth and shushed him. **"Don't worry about it I forgive you and still love you"** She said as she kissed him. Scar wrapped his arms around back and pulled her down to deepen the kiss.

Both heard a sound come from beside them and their heads shot towards the sound. Aluchiae's mouth was gawking and her eyes were wide. **"EEEWWWW!!! Mommy that's gross"** the child wailed in disgust. Lex and Scar laughed and Lex got off him and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

"**My child"** Scar said to his daughter. **"Yes father"**, **"You and will start training tomorrow and we will work hard"** he said will a stern tone to his voice. Aluchiae nodded and scooted over to Scar and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly and cried. **"I forgive you too daddy and I love you"** she wailed into the crook of his neck. Scar returned the gesture and hugged her tight. **"I love you too Aluchiae"** he said as hugged her tighter. Both rose from the bed and walked out of the room towards the training room to prepare Aluchiae for what ever her father was concocting inside his large head. They trained for hours on end; he taught her how to use the staff and the shuriken. He taught her how to use every weapon the yautja owned. And if she got it wrong she would get cuts and scratches on her hands when she caught it wrong.

Scar taught her different fighting techniques, styles and how to hold her body at a certain angle and in a certain position. If she got that wrong Scar would guide her body and limbs to where they needed to be. He would show her different ways to take down your attacker without using too much energy.

"**Now do you have it"** Scar spoke a little out of breath. Aluchiae nodded as she got into her fighting stance. **"Good. Now come at me"** he growled as he too readied himself. The five year old charged her father with her staff twirling and jabbed it at his chest. Scar quickly moved out of the way with ease and moved behind her. Scar took out his staff and hit the back of her knees causing her to fall to her knees. **"Uhn"** she grunted as she felt a weight on her back as her father sat on her immobilizing her. **"Ok, you win"**, **"No a warrior never gives up"** he said as he slowly got up off of his daughter. Aluchiae rose up and brushed herself off. Scar looked at her and handed her her staff and told her to attack him again, but each time she did she always found herself under him. She felt like giving up, but her father told her to never give up even in the face of imminent death. She listened and did what her father told her and endured her trials and tribulations and succeeded in knocking her father to his back and found herself on top of him (not in the nasty way) with her staff on his throat. **"Now, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry"** she said as she got off of her father. Scar laughed and rose up he put the staffs away and took her by the hand and began to walk out of the training room until he suddenly stopped and growled lowly and darted his head from left to right. **"What's wrong daddy"** Alu asked in a high pitched voice. **"Nothing"** he said gruffly. They left the room quickly and walked towards the mess hall.

But, unknown to Scar there was another yautja in the room and she was not pleased. **"So Scar is training his wonderful daughter to protect herself against any male that comes near her, eh"** the Shan'ta said to her self. **"Well, I'll just have to show my sweet Oni'Den how to kill all who oppose me and him"** she laughed lowly with malice. She pushed a button on her wrist gauntlet and spoke into it. **"Oni'Den, come to the training room we have much work to do"** she said and switched it off and again laughed lowly. **"Since my love Jak'Ona had been slain by Scar I will have to teach Oni'Den his ways"** this time her laugh was one that would send shots of fear go up and down ones spine if they were in the room to hear it.

A few minutes later little Oni'Den walked thru the door of the training room and walked over to greet his mother, **"Yes mother"** he said silently. **"My son we have much work to do"** she crooned with a crooked smile upon her visage. She took his hand and led him towards the arena and began her training. _'This will show that bastard not to mess with me'_ she thought to herself as she began showing her son how to fight and ever dirty secret she knew. Oni'Den was becoming tainted and was well on his way to becoming a bad blood.

----------------------------

There you go that's chapter 2. I hope you all like. Hey, what the hell are you doing here. You're supposed to be on another planet killing the Kainde Amedha:Pushes Vegetasfan off computer: This is Scar, I never loved Lex I love Vegetasfan:gets kicked in the nuts: Get off you ass hole, god. Sorry folks he has a Vegetasfan fetish he doesn't take a hint. If you want to see a picture of me you know where to go.

**Vegetasfan**


	3. Second Impression: Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP understand.

This is a message Creeper: Scar is very sad.

On with the story.

----------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Twelve years later**

-----------------------

Scar and Aluchiae were fighting in the training room and she had gotten in a few good licks with her spear.

Scar jumped back and noticed a gash in his arm he turned his attention back to his daughter and smirked. **"You have learned well daughter, and might I say you're becoming quite the hunter, but I get the feeling that you are still weak"** he said lowly as he charged her.

Aluchiae ducked as her father swung his staff at her then she veered to the left and swung her combistick at him and knocked him down on his back then jumped on top of him with her staff positioned at his throat. **"Now, who said I was weak"** she hissed out of breath. She slowly rose and stood up off her father who had already gotten to his feet.

Aluchiae stood over six feet tall, but all yautja still towered over her, and had rounded hips and shapely breasts. She was a thick, well muscled girl. She was sixteen and was highly easy on the eyes. Her legs were powerful machines and her abs…a power house of muscles. Although she had strength, agility, and skill she looked feminine and slim, but not too much so. Any male that tried to put their moves on her were taken down with ease. Her hair was long going down past her hips which swayed when she walked. All in all she was gorgeous and very shapely.

Scar looked at his daughter and smiled. **"You have improved well daughter"** he said proudly. Aluchiae inclined her head and smirked, **"I thank you father"** she crooned. **"Your skills have improved greatly and your fighting has also"** he said with honor. Again she nodded her head in her thanks and bowed to him. **"Too bad there's no one to challenge" **said as she walked off of the fighting ring to put away her staff, but something caught her attention. **"I'll challenge you girl"** a voice called out from the entrance way of the training room.

A male yautja about eight feet tall and long black dreadlocks leaned on the door frame and looked menacingly serious. He had azure eyes that seemed bottomless. She's seen those eyes before but couldn't place it.

Aluchiae looked the male over and scoffed. He was built, a body designed by the God's themselves. She had to take a moment and come back to her senses.

"**I beg your pardon"** she said sarcastically. **"You heard me half breed, I will challenge you or are too much of pussy to fight me"** he said tauntingly as he jumped into the fighting ring. Aluchiae's anger boiled over her green/yellow eyes as she saw red. She jumped high in the air and landed in a crouch in front of him and slowly rose to stand up. **"Ooo, very hot you know I wish I didn't have to fight you"** he said as he lowered his and put his hands behind his back. **"R…really"** she asked as she lowered her defense. The male looked up in a wolfish grin and crooned, **"Naw, I'm just fuckin' with ya. Even though I really want to"** he said crudely before whipping his hands out from behind his back with a shuriken and a serrated knife and charging at her. Aluchiae hardly had time to think as she was knocked to the floor and with his knife at her throat. A fine line of blood could be seen where his knife was pressed against her neck.

"**Are you really that weak, half breed"** he maliciously as he brought his hand down and raked his nails up her thigh slowly. Aluchiae gasped at the sudden feeling and thrashed on the floor. **"Get off of me you fucking cur"** she said spat in his face. The male took his hand off of her thigh and wiped the spittle off of his face. His face twisted from a perverted visage to a cruel and vehement façade. Aluchiae had never felt such fear as she did then.

His hand went to her throat and he brought his head dangerously close to her ear. **"You know I could just rip your armor off right now and take upon this very floor"** he said coldly. **"But I don't want your daddy to slaughter me just because I raped his pretty little daughter"** he said even colder. Her eyes went wide with horror and she writhed beneath him. She only had one choice and that was what her mother showed her. The male shifted his weight on her ever so slightly and she took the chance with a vengeance. She brought her knee up full force and kneed him in the groin where he fell over and held himself there and grunted in pain. **"Who's weak now, pussy"** she retorted and began to walk away to where her father was standing. He looked proud of her and nodded, but that look was short lived as she heard the male yautja roar behind her heard him get up. She felt a dark aura surrounding her and looked up to find the male yautja looming over her. **"Hello my pretty, you're going to pay dearly for that"** he said with promised death. He drew his dagger up in the air and drove it down. Aluchiae moved behind him as he stumbled as he realized that she was no longer infront of him. She rose up her leg and kicked him hard in the back. He fell over on his knees with a gruff noise and cursed. She jumped back and held her staff out in front of her as he quickly got to his feet. **"You're more feisty than I believed you to be"** he said curtly then laughed coldly. **"That shows you how much you know me"** he retorted back. **"Oh, my dear I don't need to know you to screw you"** he said with a toothy, wolfish grin. Aluchiae scoffed and jumped out of the way as he charged once more at her with his dagger. **"Ah"** she yelped as the blade nicked her arm.

Scar stood there and watched the while scene play out. He nodded his head when she got a move right but hissed softly when she got one wrong.

Aluchiae had had enough of this perverted bastard and needed to end this fight quickly. She ran at him with her staff and stabbed it into the floor about twenty feet from him and volted herself in the air. She swung her right leg and caught him on the side of the face. His head jerked as she brought it back around hit him on the other side of the face. While she was still in the air she took her left leg and hiked it up to where it was linear with her face and brought it down heavily with a loud roar and axe kicked him on the head. His head went down so low it collided with the floor with a sickening crack and bounced back up.

Aluchiae landed on her feet lightly with her back turned to him. A couple of seconds later she heard a loud _thud_ and felt tremendous vibrations on the ring floor. Aluchiae turned her head to her father and smiled brightly. Her head turned to the left and saw the male yautja trying to get up but was failing miserably. She amiably walked over and punched him across the face causing him to fall flat on his back once again. She sat down on his chest and pulled her head closer to his, **"Listen to me you piece of shit, I don't know who the fuck you are, but I do know this. You didn't come here to challenge me you came here to kill me didn't you"** she asked with poison. He looked up at and laughed which in turn permitted him another hard punch to the face. He snaked a hand up slowly and ensnared her ass in his hand. She squealed out in surprise while he had a smug look on his face. She pulled her arm back and punched him again this time breaking his nose in the process. **"You little shit"** she said as she punched him in the face once more. He stared up at her with hatred in his azure eyes and with a fit of rage reversed their positions to where he was on top of her.

Scar began to charge at the arena but received a look from Aluchiae that said "I'll be alright" and backed down. He would let her finish this battle.

The male now on top of her and his face was coming closer. **"You think you can beat me you little half breed piece of shit"** he spat in her face with spite. Aluchiae writhed and squirmed to get out from under him. He laughed at her futile efforts and pushed his weight down on her and pinned her legs so that she couldn't move at all. **"Now as I said before, you're a weak little half breed and don't deserve to live among true yautja"** he crooned in her ear. **"You will never know how weak I am, you will only know how strong I am once I'm thru with you"** she spat in his face. He laughed hard and coldly at her words. **"Nice little speech, but I doubt you can beat me"** with that said he brought out his dagger and raised it high preparing to launch it in her chest. With one of her hands free she shot for her dagger hidden in a thigh holster. She arced her hand up and into his gut spilling his warm, neon green blood over her face. He howled in pain and backed off of her and fell to one knee to the floor. She quickly rose up and got into her fighting stance, but her work had already been done.

He gripped is belly where she had stabbed him and staggered back. **"You…you little bitch"** he gasped between breaths. **"I'll kill you for sure for this"** but all his words went out the window as he fell to the floor completely and began to black out. The last thing that he saw was her concerned face in front of his. _'She's so beautiful'_ was his last thought before he succumbed to the black abyss.

Aluchiae looked at her father and nodded, **"You did very well my daughter"** he said solemnly. **"Thank you father"** she said as she walked over to the fallen yautja and tried to pick him up. **"Uh, allow me"** he said as he jumped up on the arena and gently picked up the yautja and slung him over his shoulder. He gave a curt nod to his daughter and both walked out of the training room to the infirmary with the male in tow.

----------------------------

The young male yautja woke up with a start and he shot up from the table wide eyed. He looked around the room trying to discern where he was.

"**Oh, you're awake that's good"** a female voice came from the left side of the room. He jerked his head to see the female half breed sitting in a chair cross legged with her head bent down.

"**What the hell are you doing here half breed"** he hissed. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, **"Well I could've left you there to bleed to death, but I chose the worst thing possible"** she said as she smiled lightly. He scowled at her but his attention interrupted as a female yautja walked out of a adjoining room. **"On you're awake"** she said as she walked over to the male and lifted the bandages that wrapped around his mid-section.

"**I'll be going now"** Aluchiae said cheerfully. Ti'Na'Ja acknowledged her and nodded her head as she left.

"**Who the hell does she is"** the male said indignantly. Ti'Na'Ja laughed and took off the bandages to put on the healing gel and prepare for new ones. **"She is a very spirited young lady"** she said happily. The male scoffed at her words and turned his head the other way. **"She's nothing but a bitch"** at those words Ti'Na'Ja stopped wrapping the bandages and looked at him with fire in her eyes. **"She is the elders granddaughter. I will not hear a cross word about her while I am present do you hear me"** the male nodded in understanding and looked the other way.

------------------------

'_What a fucking prick'_ Aluchiae thought to herself as she walked down the halls. _'I mean the guy tried to kill and I ended up almost killing him.'_ She continued to walk down the halls until she came to her parents' room and knocked on the door. The door opened to her mother looking as young as ever and hasn't aged a bit. Ten years ago Scar took Lex to see Ti'Na'Ja to get an injection that slowed the aging process to that of a yautja.

"**Hello mother"** Aluchiae smiled as she wrapped her around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. Lex gushed as she saw her daughter.

"**How are you my sweet"** she asked cheerfully. **"I'm fine mother"** Aluchiae said smiling. _'he is such a hotty…whoa where did that come from'_ Aluchaie thought to herself. **"Mother, I have a little dilemma"** Aluchiae said softly. Lex nodded her head for her to continue. **"There's this male today that tried to kill me in front of father. He's charming and witty and I think I like him"** she said quietly. Lex smiled and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and walked her over to the bed and sat her down. **"Aluchiae, why do you think he's bent on killing you so much"** Lex asked. Aluchiae shakes her head in confusion.

Scar walked in silently behind Aluchiae and Lex acknowledged him but said nothing. **"Alright, I have to talk to your father now. I'll talk to you later"** she said as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Aluchiae got up and walked passed her father and out the door.

"**What was that all about"** he asked a little skeptically. **"Oh nothing she's just having a little trouble that's all"** she said dismissively. Scar nodded his acceptance and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lex where he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his body. **"You know, it's been twelve years since we mated"** Scar said seductively. Lex smiled at this and played along. **"No, no I didn't know"** she said playfully. Scar turned her so that her back was against his chest and slid his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them. Lex moaned in pleasure as he did this and lulled her head to the left. Scar slid his hands down her collar and to her breasts. Lex gasped his name and shook herself from his grasp and laid herself out on the bed in front of him. Scar smiled wickedly and climbed on top of her. His hands clenched the fabric of her shirt and he ripped the piece of cloth off of her body. He marveled in how her breasts flounced. They were perfect, round and supple. Her nipples stood out due to excitement. Her soft coco colored skin glistened with a slight layer of sweat. Scar had a look of carnal passion plastered on his face and he ceased the moment and lunged forth capturing her breasts in his massive paws. Lex gasped aloud and threw her head back in ecstasy as Scar lowered his head and took one of her fleshy mounds into his hot mouth.

Scar was thoroughly enjoying his torture. He would make love to her all night if he had to. And that's what they did all night was do nothing but make up for lost time in the bodily cravings.

---------------------------------

Aluchiae walked into her room and flopped down on her bed in exhaustion. She stared up at the ceiling and found it to be the very same black color as the rest of her room. Everything in her room was black including her bathroom.

She continued to stare at the ceiling and suddenly made a cross face. She shot up from the bed in a fit of frustration, _'He isn't even that good looking anyway'_ she mentally yelled at herself. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower and calm down. She walked in and stood in front of the shower and took off her clothes amiably. She unhooked her breastplate and her loincloth. Both pieces of armor dropped to the floor with a _thunk_ as they hit. She grabbed towel from a closet and set it on the toilet.

Aluchiae sighed, bent over and turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. She wet her hair and reached for a vile of soap for her hair and messaged it into her hair until it was a thick lather. She moaned in contentment as she was calming down. She then took a loofa looking like scrubber and washed her body. After she was done washing every inch of herself she simply stood there and allowed the hot water to relax and calm her nerves. There was a thick steam that generated from her shower and it filled the area of the bathroom. Everything was opaque and was blinding you could literally get lost in there.

Aluchiae turned of the hot water and opened the door and grabbed the towel that she had set on the toilet. She wrapped the towel around her and sat down on a stool that was set by the far wall. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts. _'What is it about this male that seems so familiar to me'_ she asked herself. A gruff noise that of someone purring, pierced the thick cloud and ripped her out of her thoughts. She jolted up and stood and looked around, but she couldn't see due to the denseness of the steam in the bathroom. She walked ahead and ran into the sink with an _oof_ and almost fell to the floor. She sighed at her stupidity and turned around only to run into something totally different. The thing she ran into was definitely a body and a muscular one at that. She ran her hands up the broad surface of the body that felt like a chest. A purr came from the body and she felt scared that someone was in her bathroom with her in only a towel. Her hands continued their ascent to what felt like a neck. One of her hands dropped as she reached a face and studied the features with her hand.

The steam was clearing a little and she could make out the face of the yautja that was standing in front of her. **"Y…you"** she said breathlessly. The male yautja cocked his mouth in a sly grin, **"Yes, me"** he said coldly. Aluchiae's eyes widened at realizing who it was and then fainted to the floor unconscious. The male yautja chuckled and bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed to wait for her to wake up.

----------------------------

Well left it at a cliffhanger for ya. This goes out to all those who reviewed especially The Creeper. Now I must go and work on the other chapter. Ta Ta. Next chapter is set at **3** reviews.

Vegetasfan


	4. Save Me

Disclaimer: DO not own AVP.

Well wasn't that an exciting chapter. Whoo! A little steamy and a cliff hanger to boot. What will happen? You never know, but you'll just have to read and find out.

Now, on will the story!!

------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Aluchiae woke slowly and her adjusted to the low light of the room. She brought a hand to her head and rubbed lightly, she really had a head ache. Her eyes went wide as the memories of what happened hours before flooded back into her head like wave. She gasped as she remembered who was in her bathroom and had startled her. She looked around the room frantically for any sign of life, but found none.

A door opened and gave her a start. A cloud of steam billowed out from what seemed like the bathroom as a very muscular form walked thru the door way with a towel wrapped around his highly athletic waist. He stopped in front of the bed and looked at Aluchiae with scrutiny. **"Awake I see"** he said solemnly. She gasped as she heard the voice of her captor. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that he was in nothing but a towel and blushed. She looked him up and down his body, he chuckled at this and sat on the bed. He was very defined in his muscles, they bulged and covered his entire body; from his legs to his neck. He was covered. He didn't look half bad either. Ah, what was she thinking; she can't think of him in that manner. She didn't even like him like that for crying out loud. She shook her head of those thoughts.

He chuckled as he saw her shaking her head in thought. **"You really are redundant, aren't you?"** he asked a little nonchalantly. She looked at him in disdain and stuck out your tongue. **"Might I add a child"** he said as he slid onto the bed a little further until he was face to face with her. She put her tongue back in her mouth and stared into those bottomless azure eyes. They looked so clear and yet so emotionless. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Aluchiae's eyes widened as she felt his lips connect with hers. She wanted to push him away but she quickly found that her hands were tied to the bed posts. (Kinky ain't it). She began to struggle and get free but to no avail, she was tied good.

"**Ah, I see that you found yourself all tied up, huh?"** he crooned into her neck. **"You're a fucking bastard, you know"** she spat out with venom. He chuckled and continued to inhale her scent. He groaned as he exhaled. **"You smell rather nice for a stuck up bitch who won't die"** he said coldly. Aluchiae had had enough of this fucking asshole and wanted him to hurt…bad.

She discovered that her legs were free and she moved her knee to where it was under his crotch and between his legs. She thought she would play along with his little game.

"**You know, I really am sorry for being a bitch ya' know"** she began sweetly. He looked at her suspiciously and leaned in closer to her face (if that was possible) and squinted his eyes in thought. **"Oh are you?"** he asked lowly. **"Yes, and I'm very willing to make it up to you. But I want you to kill me because how can I pleasure you if you kill me?" **she finished as she took her knee and gently rubbed it against his crotch. He looked down then back up at Aluchiae and his face contorted into that of surprise and slight anger. She immediately halted in her actions and looked away.

He took his hand and stroked her head softly and settled his lower regions closer to her knee. Once he was close enough she shot her knee up connected, but what she hit wasn't soft, it was hard. She looked down and saw his forearm blocking her knee from connecting with his sensitive gonads. **"Do you think I'm stupid"** he said with malice. His hand shot out faster than what she could see as it wrapped around her throat tightly and began to choke her relentlessly. Her hands flew to his one hand around her throat and desperately tried to get free. **"Don't **_**fuck**_** with me you damn bitch"** he said with a coldness that traveled down her spine. His voice at that moment scared the shit out of her. He squeezed his hand harder on her throat and drew his face closer to hers.

Aluchiae's vision was waning and going dark. The darkness crept in from the sides to where there was a pin point of her vision, and that was focused on his face which was unreadable and emotionless. She went limp in his grip and her vision left her completely and she fell into the dark abyss.

He set her down on the bed gently and got off and proceeded with getting dress for the days events. First he had a vendetta to fulfill.

-----------------------------------

Lex had been lying on the bed crying for about a good two hours. The cause for her tears is that her daughter was missing, again. Scar sat next to and held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. **"We'll find her, Lex I promise"** he said as he stroked her head. Scar was livid that someone would steal his daughter again. He was so angered that he didn't realize he was gripping Lex's hair a little too tightly and heard her squeal in pain. He quickly released her and said apologized to her by raining kisses down her face. **"Are you alright, I didn't mean to do that. I just got so angry"** he said with concern. Lex nodded her head as Scar cradled her in his arms once more. You'd think that after getting your hair pulled by a yautja you'd stay away from him, but not Lex. She knew that Scar wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose and knew that he was always good to her.

Scar sat there with his arms around her for approximately three hours until she fell asleep. He heard her deep rhythmic breaths and released her and laid her down on the bed then covered her up. He delivered a small kiss upon her forehead and said a curt "I love you" before he walked to the door and opened it; he turned back around and gave one last look at Lex sleeping, **"I'll find her again, I promise"**, before walking thru the door and into the corridors in search of his daughter.

-------------------------------------

"**Elder Greyt'Tan, we have reached the planet"** a male yautja called from the ship's controls. **"Good, prepare to land then"** Greyt'Tan said boldly. The young yautja maneuvered the ship as they landed. It was a soft landing; you could hardly even feel that you have just landed on the planet.

Scar burst thru the doors of the control room and all eyes fixated on him including his wise father. Greyt'Tan could tell that his son was highly distressed and vexed. He watched as Scar made his way over to him.

"**You seem very irate, my son, what is the cause of this"** he asked Scar as Scar bowed down before him. Scar closed the distance between them and whispered in his father's ear, **"Father, wise one, your grandchild has been taken…again"** he said with seriousness that was unmatched. Greyt'Tan's eyes went wide and he roared. **"What do you mean she's been taken!? How can this be!?"**

They finally landed and the doors opened in the docking bay. Scar looked at his father then at the screens that pulled up on the window and signified that the docking bay was open. **"We will find her again father, I know we will"** Scar said reassuringly. Greyt'Tan looked sharply at his son. **"But we can't if we're all flustered and angered. Then what hope does Aluchiae have?"** he finished. Greyt'Tan nodded his head and tried to calm himself down. **"Fine, we will begin the search as soon as everyone is off of the ship"** he said aloud for all to hear. The yautja that were in the control room all nodded and preparations for the search party once everyone was off.

Scar and Greyt'Tan and every yautja on the ship were heading towards the docking bay. Once they reached it, it was full of yautja male and female. There had to be over two hundred in this docking bay. Yes there were four others on the rather large ship.

Scar had just remembered that he had left Lex in the room on the bed. **"Father, I must go and prepare Lex for the festivities as soon as the meeting with the other elders ceases"** Scar said in a hushed voice. Greyt'Tan nodded and allowed him to retrieve his mate.

-------------------------------

He walked down to the docking bay stopped as soon as he saw familiar figure walking his way. It was Scar. He wasn't expecting to see him yet.

He quickly ducked into room off to the side and waited there for Scar to pass by. Instead of passing by as the young yautja suspected he stopped in front of the door that he was hiding behind. The young male was confused at why Scar wasn't just walking passed. **"How long do you plan on staying in there"** Scar asked nonchalantly. The yautja was surprised that Scar even spoke to him since he almost killed Scar's daughter. The young male hesitantly came out of his 'hiding place' and came to stand up to the not too much larger yautja. **"What do you want"** the younger one bit out. Scar did and said nothing, but stared at the other one in front of him. He looked the younger yautja up and down and scoffed then began to walk away. That's when the smaller male made vast mistake. He took out his shuriken and hurled it at Scar. Scar sensed it coming and dodged out of the way, but he grunted softly as the blades nicked his arm right arm. The shuriken flew back and cut the right side of his face. The smaller yautja caught the shuriken and prepared to throw it again, but when he looked up he found that Scar wasn't in front of him any more. He quickly learned of Scar's whereabouts when Scar came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed as hard as he could. The young male dropped his shuriken his hands flew to Scar's arm and tried to pry it off, but to no avail. He was choking and there was no one else around to get Scar off of him. He was going to die. He feel that hum in the back of his head he knew what was happening; he was losing consciousness.

------------------------------

Ti'Na'Ja walked down the halls carrying a clipboard in her hands and was reading some of her observations on something that concerned a growth inside one of the yautja warriors. She was really good at science and concocting new healing gels for different kinds of injuries. There was one incident where a couple of young bloods were fighting over a female and they injured each other very badly. It was grotesque. One had an eye missing and the other had innumerable gashes all over his body. Ti'Na'Ja put green healing gel on the one with the eye injury and red healing gel on the one with the numerous gashes. Both healed with in hours; even the one who had his eye gouged, his eye was good as new. She was amazing.

She heard a scuffle going on around the corner and she looked up from her board. Her heart almost stopped in her chest as she saw Scar trying to kill a young blood. **"SCAR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"** she yelled. Scar looked up and saw Ti'Na'Ja running over and then try to get his arm from around the young yautja's neck.

"**This unblooded pup tried to kill me"** he said with vehemence as he tightened his grip on the young one's neck. **"Stop it"** she said as her tries ended in vain and she backed off a little. Scar looked her and then to the young male in his death-like grip. He hesitantly loosened his hold from around his head and released him. The young yautja flew forward and grabbed at his throat and sucking in air voraciously. His lungs were overjoyed and happy to be alive at that moment in time. He had never remembered being so happy to be alive than right then. Once he regained his regular breathing back he looked up at Scar with a death gaze. If looks could kill this one would take the whole fucking cake.

Scar was unmoved by the yautja's piercing gaze. He just walked by the yautja and Ti'Na'Ja and continued on down the halls of the ship.

Ti'Na'Ja knelt down next to the fallen young one and checked his injuries. **"Did he hurt you bad"** she asked sweetly and concerned. **"No, I'm fine" **he coughed out and shook his head. He watched as Scar walked around a corner before he rose up slowly and brushed himself off. He looked for his shuriken. _'Where is that…ah, there it is'_ he thought as he found his shuriken and bent down and picked it up then hooked it to his weapon belt which was full of all sorts of hand held weapons.

He had Scar good and where he wanted him. What the hell happened? He didn't know; he had planned it so well how the hell had he done that? Oh well, he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"**Are you alright"** Ti'Na'Ja asked concerned. He nodded his head and began to walk in the opposite direction that Scar had gone. Ti'Na'Ja watched as he also turned the corner and left her sight. _'What was that all about'_ she thought. She didn't think too much of as she continued her duty and looked at her clipboard notes and walked in the directiong of the docking bay.

-------------------------------

Scar entered the room to and turned to the bed. Unfortunately Lex wasn't in it. He felt fear rise within him, but it quickly diminished as he heard a voice coming from the bathroom. It was faint but he could still hear it. It was Lex's voice; she was singing. _'That's something you don't expect everyday'_ he thought to himself. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. A billow of steam rises out from the opened door. He walked in and shut the door. He couldn't see a damn thing. Once he walked in his vision was abridged by white all around. He could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. But he still heard her singing, _"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me"_ her voice was heavenly, if yautja had an heaven. _"I once was lost but now am found. Was blind, but now I see."_ She sang as Scar quietly crept up to the shower. He was so entranced by her voice it was maddening.

Lex turned and almost screamed, but fear held her voice silent. She didn't know who the hell it was she was scared senseless.

The figure in front of the glass door raised one of its hands and drew back the door of the shower. This is where Lex screamed like she was being torn apart by a kainde amedha. The figure entered the shower and grabbed her. Lex did the only thing she knew how to do and that was fight back. She swung her fists but didn't come into contact with anything. The figure spoke, **"Lex, Lex it's me"** Scar laughed as he brought her into his chest. Lex calmed down and blushed out of sheer embarrassment. **"Scar? You bastard, you scared the shit out of me. You little ass-hole"** she scolded him as she struggled to get free from his grasp. He chuckled and allowed her, her freedom.

Scar told her that he was sorry for frightening her and told her that they had landed on his planet and was to get ready. Lex nodded and requested that she finish her shower alone. Scar graciously allowed her to finish and walked out of the bathroom to wait for on the bed. After about fifteen minutes Lex walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her voluptuous body. Scar had a hard time to try not to stare at her body.

Lex noticed his gaze and giggled. She seductively walked over to him. She stood in front of him and swung one of her legs over his waist and then the other and straddled him. Scar wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter then buried his head in her wet hair and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her, it drove him insane. Have you ever been in love so much that just the smell of the person drives your brain absolutely, stupid ass crazy? Well, that's what Lex's scent down to him. Scar moaned as he exhaled and he began to rub his hands on her back. Lex moaned in pleasure as he massaged her back. **"So, what are we going to do once we get on this planet of yours"** she said salaciously. All thoughts stopped in Lex's mind as an image of Aluchiae emerged from the depths of her mind. Lex immediately began to cry and she rested her head on Scar's shoulder. You think that she would be stable about losing her daughter again, but she's extra sensitive.

Scar held her and stroked her hair gently as she silently cried on his shoulder. **"We'll get her back Lex, I promise"** he said as he kissed her head. Lex sat up and looked Scar in his sage eyes. They told the truth. Well hell, they told the truth all the time. She brought her hand up to his head and played with one of the rings on one of his dreadlocks and smiled. Scar wiped a tear away that was sliding down her cheek and rested it there.

Scar's hand was very warm and comfortable. His skin was rough, but his touch was gentle and made it feel soft. Lex loved the way his hands felt on her body; they made her feel happy, aroused and good. His hands did so many things that she never knew they could do. Such as when he massages her, his hands are rubbing hard but not enough to hurt her. They seem to melt all of her problems away. Bu when they were making love his hands roamed all over her body making her squirm and writhe with pleasure. His hands were made for killing and skill, but they were perfect stress relievers.

Scar stood up with Lex still on his waist and he gently set her down on her feet. **"We must get you ready to be observed by the elders" **he said in a serious tone. Lex looked at him and nodded her head in affirmation. At this Scar nodded and went to the closet and pulled out the dress that she wore to the dinner when she was pregnant with Aluchiae. Lex loved that outfit and she put the outfit on with readiness.

Scar readied himself as well. He adorned himself with silver armor and a silver mask. Lex and Scar looked like they were going to a damn Sci-Fi convention, but they looked pretty damn good for a pair of Sci-Fi nerds.

Scar led Lex out of the room and into the hall way where they walked to the docking bay to meet with Greyt'Tan and the other yautja that congregated there. The doors of all of the docking bays opened and revealed a lush planet with an abundance of trees, shrubs, bushes and what have you. There were houses and larger buildings that looked similar to earth, but they looked more advanced. There were flying creatures that resembled birds flying around in the sky. The tails were fire tipped and their wing span had to be at least over seven feet. All in all they were huge.

Lex was flabbergasted as she gawked at the beautiful scenes that assaulted her deep brown eyes. Scar merely chuckled at her visage. He had missed his planet so much. It was hot and mildly humid, but it was livable. Scar took a deep breath and savored the smell of lush green. Yes, he had missed his planet indeed. **"Are you ready, my mate"** Scar asked as he took Lex's hand in his. Lex looked up into his emerald eyes, smiled and nodded, **"Yes, I'm ready"** she said lovingly as Scar led her off of the ship and onto her new home. There were so many faces and so many sights to see she didn't know what to do first. Mingle with other yautja or go check out the scenes. She was definitely going to love it on her new home world. Yes, she was going to miss earth, but she had Scar and Aluchiae and that's all she'll ever need to live on this planet.

-----------------------------

**Back on the ship**

-----------------------------

The male yautja walked into his room and found Aluchiae awake. **"I see you have come to"** he said smoothly. **"Shut up you bastard. Just the sound of your voice makes my skin crawl"** she bit out. His mandible twitched and before Aluchiae had time to think he was on top of her and straddling her thighs, squeezing them between his knees. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head and he brought his head to her ear. **"Don't piss me off little girl. I will make sure you suffer if you decide to do so. Besides, I don't want my pets to have bite"** he said the last part a little suggestively as he raked his claws up her leg. Aluchiae gasped as he did so and struggled to get free, but her efforts were in vain, she couldn't get him off of her.

He laughed as she writhed and wiggled under him. He found himself becoming quite aroused as he watched her. He brought his head to her neck and nuzzled it; he stuck his long tongue out and licked her neck slowly. Aluchiae's yellow eyes went wide as she felt something hot and wet slide amiably up her neck to her ear then back down. She whimpered and feared that she was going to be raped at that moment. She waited, but nothing seemed to happen.

He groaned as he tasted her flesh; he never felt so turned on in his life. He began to wonder why his mother wanted him to kill her. The old bat was probably off fucking other males with her insatiable lust. The old whore, why did he have to listen to her anyway, he was old enough to go off on his own. He was seventeen damnit! He could do what ever the fuck he wanted to do to her.

As he was deep in thought Aluchiae took the time to think things over and try to relax. _'Ok, ok. You have a male on top of you and you don't even know who he is. Even though you've seen him before and can't remember worth a shitty damn. God he's so hot. His muscles are huge! Wonder what else is huge…Ah! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, why am I thinking about that. I can't afford to be a pervert right now, there's always time for that when I get out of here. If I get out of here…Where have I seen him before?'_ her thoughts were running all over the place. What she didn't realize was his azure gaze upon her. She shook her head and stared back at him. **"What"** she said indignantly. He said nothing as his gaze shifted from her face to her breasts. His lit up and mind was stunned. _'Holy shit! Being half human has been a blessing to her. They're so huge! I bet she's a DD. Ah! C'Jit! Why am I thinking about her in this manner? Damn it! I have to tell her sooner or later about why I have her, but I'll consider that another time…Damn they're huge!'_ his mind raced. He soon caught himself and he reverted his eyes back on her face. _'Damn she's beautiful!'_ he thought as he soon found himself coming closer to her face but didn't do anything to try and stop himself.

Aluchiae was getting apprehensive about him coming closer to her, but she did nothing as she was out of ideas at the moment. She watched as his head got closer and closer until his lips gently touched hers. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head to the side. He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her head to face him again. This time he did nothing but look at her. Aluchiae stared into those unfathomable depths of blue and she swore she could see a hint of emotion there, but that went away in a second and was replaced with a look of lust and need. Once again he put his lips on her mouth, but it wasn't gentle at all. He pushed his tongue on her mouth, but she closed it and he resorted to biting her lip hard. She screamed and he shoved is tongue in her mouth tasting her essence. She tasted good and his hands began to roam all over her body. They roamed in places she had never known existed. His left hand found that spot between her legs and he began to rub vigorously. Aluchiae tried to gasp but was choked by his tongue delving down in her throat. She knew she was going to get raped tonight and she knew it would scar her for life.

She tried desperately to get free, but it was futile, she couldn't even make him budge. His hands were relentless. His right hand was on her clothed breast, squeezing and pinching her sensitive nipple. She felt her body responding to his ministrations. She felt a fire in her stomach that traveled across her whole body and finally came to surge between her legs. The tingle was intense; she had never felt this way before. She didn't like the feeling at all. She needed to get out of there fast, but she couldn't get out from under him.

His mouth left her mouth and went for her breast. This might be a good time to beg, so that's what she did, even though begging was below her this was a dire situation. **"Pl…please…please let me go, I don't want this"** she said as he continued to suckle on her chest as she beseeched him to cease his actions. He lifted his head and looked at her with hunger in his eyes. His eyes looked wild like a ravenous, voracious wolf. They looked needy and hungry. They looked _lustful_. For the first time in her life she felt raw fear slowly crawl up and down her spine as he stared at her. **"A pet should never beg unless she can handle the 'meat'"** he said hoarsely as he ran his hand up and down her leg then returned it to between her legs. She gasped at the feeling.

Why? Why was this happening to her? Why her at all? What did she do to deserve this? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of a buckle being undone. Her heart stopped in her chest as realized what he was doing. She looked down and saw him take off his weapon belt and throw it to the floor. His armor was next to go, and did he look good with out it.

Aluchiae looked at his nether regions and her eyes went wider, if possible, and her mouth gawked at the size of his bulge under his loincloth. He was massive. He chuckled darkly at her façade and lay back down on top of her. **"Do you want this? Do you want to feel my massive shaft moving inside you? I want to hear you scream as I fuck you unrelenting"** he said hoarsely as he rocked his hips against hers eliciting a small cry from her throat.

Her head went back as she felt him grinding his pelvis into hers. She then felt his mouth on her throat and bit her softly. She moaned out of fear and disdain. She felt so disgusted with herself that what he was doing her body liked.

His hand went inside her pants her loincloth and rubbed her. What he got was a little surprise to him. _'Ah, she's wet. Good'_ he thought to himself as he continued to rub vigorously on the sensitive little nub that was hidden there. Aluchiae cried out as she felt his finger find her little 'jewel' and rub it hard. She arched her back up into his chest. He groaned lowly as he watched her writhe. He loved watching her as he made her squirm. He thrust a finger inside her and he evoked a loud cry from her. He smiled darkly as he saw her tossing her head from side to side and begging for him to stop. He had never remembered feeling so turned on about one thing, and yet he felt guilty in a way. Something inside of him didn't like to torture her but his feelings were being overridden by bodily needs.

He grunted loudly as he grasped her breastplate and yanked it off bearing her breasts for him to see. He then paused a moment and marveled at their beauty. They flounced and wiggled when he took his hand and brought it up and let fall back down to its resting place. Aluchiae bit down on her lip keep herself from moaning, but it escaped her in a gasp/moan. He thought that she was enjoying this and he took it a step further. He took her right nipple in left hand and rolled it between his thumb and middle finger. Ahe arched her back and prayed for him to stop. **"Please, don't do this. I don't want it, please. NO!"** she begged as he squeezed her nipple hard, but not enough to hurt her. Aluchiae squirmed under him as he almost painfully pinched her nipple. He switched over to the other nipple and begun the same treatment to that one. She gasped as she felt electricity course thru her body to between her legs. Why? Why did it feel so good and yet so very wrong? Why did he make her feel this way even though he was on the verge of becoming a bad blood?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him slide his hands down to that lovely 'notch' between her legs. She tried thrashing them but again found her legs tied to the posts of the bed. Real fear gripped her as he spread her legs slightly and placed his right hand over her sensitive area and rubbed her jewel. Aluchiae tossed her head back in unwanted pleasure. Sure she wanted to mate, but she didn't want it in this manner.

He loved the way she writhed under him. God, did he love it. He rubbed her harder and her breathing became hitched and she arched her back, threw her head back and moaned loudly. It was more of a scream but it sounded like a moan. He grinned maliciously and moved the fabric of her loincloth away and shoved finger inside of her. Her back arched up painfully at the intrusion. She felt herself nearly cum at that point, but she retained herself. She didn't like this at all, she wanted to get out of there and back to her mom and dad. She was scared and wanted to leave, but this bastard wouldn't take a hint and get off of her.

He slid had slipped a second finger in with out her knowledge and she soon found herself unnaturally bucking her hips against his thrusting hand. He grinned devilishly and urged a third finger into her and caused her to scream out in pain and unwanted pleasure. He was stretching her and it hurt. She wanted him to stop now! All thoughts ceased as her climax wracked her body violently and she screamed out loud and arched her back to the point where she was almost sitting up. His face had a satisfied grin as he raised his fingers to his mouth and tasted her essence. It beamed smugness and gratification. He had won and she had let him. She honestly wished that she was dead at that moment and wanted to disappear.

He chuckled as he forced his mouth onto hers and kissed her hard. She struggled against him, but she was too weak to defend herself then. He felt her fighting and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and continued to roughly kiss her. He pulled away abruptly as if she had bitten him and looked at her up and down taking in the full sight of her ample breasts and her flat stomach. He rose off of her and began to untie the cloths that bound her to the bed. She watched him apprehensively as he untied her. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to. For one, he would just grab her and probably beat her senseless. Two, she was tired from him fingering her to no end.

All at once she felt good and dirty at the same time, but most of all she felt dirty. His fingers were inside her and they probed her; she needed a shower, but she didn't know if he would allow her. Her question was answered as when he finished untying her and pointed to the bathroom. **"Go! I don't want my 'pet' to be a smelly whore"** he said with disdain and slight crude humor. Aluchiae slowly rose off of the bed and started to walk to the bathroom. She walked past Him even slowly because she was afraid of what he might do. Her fears came to reality as he grabbed her rump and made her squeal. He laughed in genuine humor as he heard the noise emit from her mouth.

Aluchiae ran to the bathroom and slammed the door after her. Her back was against the door she began to cry when she heard him leave the room outside. She put a hand on her forehead and began to slowly slide down the door onto the floor. By the time her butt touched the floor she was sobbing hysterically and didn't know how to stop. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. _'I want mother and father. I want to go back to them. I need them'_ she thought as she continued to cry.

An hour had passed before she rose up from the floor and removed her remaining clothing that He didn't take off, which included her socks and her loincloth. After getting what little clothing she had off she walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. Once it was hot she stepped into the shower and began to vigorously scrub her body of that lecherous bastard. Her thoughts roamed back to her mother and father and she began to cry again. She began to think if she'll ever be able to see their faces again. If only she could get out there first maybe she'd have a chance of seeing them again.

She stopped crying abruptly when she heard a knocking on the glass door of the shower. There was a figure looming in front of it. She instinctively shrunk back to the back of the shower as the figure opened the door to reveal himself. What was she doing? She was cowering and being scared of someone that threatened to kill her or possibly rape her. She should be fighting and kicking major ass to protect herself. To hell with modesty and shame; she didn't want to become a rape victim who doesn't tell anyone that they had been raped. If that was going to happen, damn it she was going to go down fighting tooth and nail.

The figure opened the door and she stood up and got into her fighting stance; she didn't care that she was completely naked and bared herself, she wanted to live and most of all not become a victim of any sort. The fire kept rising with in her; she was ready to take this bastard down. Once she could she the figure she lunged forth and attacked.

--------------------------

I bet you all know who **He** is. But some of you might not and need a little help. If you do know who he is, good for you.

This chapter is dedicated to all my people who reviewed and said that they loved my story. I especially dedicate this story to **The Creeper**, Thanks Creeper for everything. You really are a good person, well of you were human.

Next chapter is set at **4** reviews. Thank you, I love you all! Now who wants a cookie?!

-Vegetasfan-


	5. Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters with the exception of my own.

Well wasn't the last chapter a good one? I thought so and now here is another chapter.

Happy reading!

This goes out to **Creeper**.

-----------------------

**Chapter 5**

Aluchiae lunged forth and attacked the figure. She swung her fists and connected with a face, which she could feel. Unfortunately, it wasn't the face that she was hoping it to be as she heard a female curse out loud. **"What the fuck is your problem girl?"** the voice said. Aluchiae stopped as she saw the figure hold her nose as blood flowed freely out of it.

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me" **Aluchiae said as she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and went to the female's aid. **"Are you alright"** she said concerned. **"Yes, yes I'll be alright"** the female said dismissively as she rubbed her nosed as the bleeding began to cease.

"**What is your name child"** the female yautja asked regaining her composer. **"It's A..Aluchiae, ma'am"** she said politely. The females eyes widened and she grinned slyly. **"Oh, really?"** she said with slickness. Aluchiae nodded her head in confirmation. **"My name is Shan'ta, child, and the yautja that has you captive is my son"** Aluchaie's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped to the floor. She felt her vision go blurry then she blacked out and fell to the shower's floor. Shan'ta laughed grimly as she kneeled down and stretched out her arm and stroked Aluchiae's head in a sort of longing manner. **"Oh, child we have so much in store for you"** Shan'ta said darkly. **"Your father will pay for killing Jak'Ona. He will suffer when his only, beautiful daughter is slaughtered in front of him. But that time will come; right now I want him to worry"** she finished. She turned off the water and wrapped Aluchiae in a towel, lifted her up and carried her out of the room and down the corridors. She knew that her son was already off of the ship and knew where he would be. She made sure that the coast was clear before she walked to the docking bay and out of the ship. It seemed that everyone was at the ceremony and was celebrating Scar's and Lex's joining.

'_What idiots. I bet they'll never last. Her being ooman and him being yautja; it's never been done before, so why has he brought her here?'_ she thought to herself as she continued to carry Aluchiae to _her_ house and keep her captive until it was time to kill her.

---------------------------

Scar paced the room of the house as Lex sat on the bed crying; they haven't seen her for a whole week ever since they've gotten off of the ship. He was angry and yet benign about how he expressed his anger. **"Where the hell could she be"** he said to himself as he resumed pacing the floor. Lex looked up at his and shrugged her shoulders and continued to cry her eyes out. Scar stopped in front of her, bent to one knee and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. **"Where ever she is, we'll find her. I promise"** he told her with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

"**Oh Scar, I miss her, I miss her so much. I want to feel her in my arms again"** Lex cried into his strong chest as he stroked her head with his massive paw. **"I know me too. We'll find her soon"** he reassured her. _'I hope'_ he thought to himself as he looked out the window of their bed room. _'Where is she Paya?'_ he thought to the yautja God. He stared into the night sky and saw a star shoot across the sky. he took this as a good sign and smiled slightly. He knew they would find Aluchiae, he knew she was safe and would be in their arms soon. He would find whoever did this and give them the slowest death of their life. A slow, painful, wretched, agonizing death and he would make them suffer. He heard Lex's deep rhythmic breaths and knew that she was asleep. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up in the animal skin blankets. Lex moaned lightly in her sleep. He smiled as he stroked her head and lay down next to her watching her through the night.

Where was she? How would they find her? Questions that needed to be answers and yet he knew none of them. He felt so worthless and weak that he didn't know where his own daughter was. Scar yawned and closed his eyes. He would search for his lovely daughter in the morning. He would search for her even if it took all into the next day. He would search even if it took forever. He wanted her back and nothing would stop him form getting her. He soon fell asleep and dreamed of his daughter.

---------------------------

Aluchiae woke to a pleasant smell assaulting her nose. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up in what felt like a bed. She felt so disoriented and her head felt heavy. She might have hit her head on the shower floor when she fainted. Her eyes shot open at the realization of this and remembered who she was talking to in the shower. A few questions popped into her head and she tried to control her thoughts. _'Where am I? Who's Jak'Ona? Why am I here? Who exactly is this Shan'ta? Why did he do those things to me? Why do I have feelings for him? What are these feelings anyway? Why do I feel like this? Damn it! I'm confusing myself!! AAhhh!!'_ her thoughts were running together and she mentally slapped herself.

A sound jolted her from her thoughts and she looked at the closed door of the bed room. The sound was coming from the other side of it and it sounded like footfalls. She hauled the animal skin covers over her head and hid. (A/N That was kinda stupid if you ask me.) The door opened and male stepped into the room. **"Now that's a little childish don't you think"** he asked a bit rudely.

Aluchiae pulled the covers down and revealed her eyes, they danced with confusion and fear. Paya, did she look cute. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that and walked over to the bed as though seductively. She watched him and her heart skipped a beat. _'My God he's gorgeous'_ she thought. Once shook her head in realization of what she was doing and saw that he was sitting on the bed, rather close to her. He looked at her a bit malevolently and brought his hand out held her cheek in the palm of his hand. **"Do you want to live my precious, little pet"** he asked with cold amusement. Aluchiae's eyes widened and as his hand began to stroke her cheek and then amiably move down her neck to her chest. Her breathing became haggard and she panted heavily as his hands slid down to in between her breasts. A dark, salacious smile appeared on his face as he thought of devious and ungodly things to do to her. **"Hm"** he chuckled as the visions of her in many enticing positions entertained his thoughts further.

Aluchiae saw the ravenous smile on his face and became scared. She didn't know what to do.

He slowly brought his head closer to her and pressed his mandibles to her neck. She gasped as she felt his fangs lightly nip at her skin there. He chuckled darkly at the sounds he could evoke out of her. He flicked out his tongue and ran it along her neck line to her earlobe. Aluchiae closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. His tongue moved from her ear to the side of her face and into her ear. She gasped at the awkward, yet pleasant, sensation. He once again chuckled and continued to lick the inside of her ear. He licked down her face to her throat and nipped at the sensitive skin there and heard her gasp loudly. He nipped and sucked while he moved down to her chest just before her breasts. He brought his hands up and rubbed her sides and elicited a sigh from her.

He pulled her towards him, with little resistance from her and into his lap where he continued to suck and nip on her skin.

Aluchiae was lost in a fantasy at that moment that she thought. She was feeling so many delicious sensations at that moment. All she felt was his mouth on her and making her go wild. She brought her hands up and entangled her fingers in his dreads.

He felt her fingers root themselves in his dreadlocks and became more aroused. He felt his 'demon' stir and it was becoming harder to control himself. He wanted her, but he didn't want to go too fast or he'll lose her.

Aluchiae threw her head back as he unclasped her breast plate from her and letting it drop to the floor then latching his mouth on one of her breasts and began to suckle. Letting out long moans and whimpers as he lightly bit and sucked on her breast. He rubbed the small of her back with his right hand while his left hand was beginning to undo her loin cloth. She heard her loin cloth clasp click and loosen. Her eyes widened and she began to push on his chest and free herself. He grunted and held her firm to his body as he nipped and sucked at her neck. She began to struggle against him and he became frustrated with her thrashing. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her so that she landed on her back on the bed with him on top of her. **"Awe, what's little Aluchiae? Do you not want to 'play' with me"** he asked in sick humor. She tossed her head from side to side as she felt his weight upon her chest.

She gasped as she felt him pull away her loin cloth; she blushed furiously as he sat back and stared at her 'notch'. **"Well, well I've never really took the time to actually look at you my sweet"** he said in low raspy voice that was filled with lust. Aluchiae tried to knee him in the crotch but missed miserably. He grabbed her leg as she kicked it out and pulled her to him with a smile on his face. His mandibles raised showing his razor-like teeth. She didn't want this at all not with out love or some sort of connection to the person that she wanted 'it' with. She put her hands on his chest and pushed with all her strength, but to no avail he was too strong.

He chuckled and dipped his head down and began to lick down her stomach to her sensitive area between her legs.

Aluchiae whimpered as he slid his hands to her thighs and forced them apart earning him another whimper from her. He chuckled lightly and brought his head to between her legs. Aluchiae closed her eyes and pursed her lips together hoping that this nightmare would end.

Aluchiae's eyes shot open, her mouth in an "O" shape as she gasped loudly and her head flew back as he wriggled his tongue inside the folds of her sex and flicked it fast inside of her. Aluchiae almost lost all control when he did this and gripped the covers of the bed desperately. He looked up form between her legs and chuckled darkly then resumed in 'consuming' her. His tongue soon became piston-like and he drove it to extents untold; he watched as she arched her back and moaned unwillingly as he tortured her.

He sensed her release to be coming soon and flicked his tongue faster and drove her to the extreme. Aluchiae arched her back painfully as her orgasm hit her full force. He laughed as he felt her juices gush over his face. He sat up and reveled in the taste of her and closed his eyes in satisfaction. Aluchiae crashed back down on the bed breathless and desecrated. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her passionately making taste her own essence. Aluchiae was too tired to give a two-way damn. She felt so defiled and violated she wanted to just disappear form existence.

He grabbed her arms with both hands and pulled her up towards him and held her tightly to his chest. **"Did you like that my little 'pet'"** he asked with a lusty grin on his face. Aluchiae did nothing but glower at him tiredly as he brushed her long, burgundy-maroon hair out of her face then kissed her again, but more fiercely. **"Now, what shall I do to you? I'm still not slaked"** he said with a licentious, lustful tone. He laid her back down on the bed with the right arm while the left hand was going to work on his loin cloth clasp. Aluchiae heard the familiar _click_ and looked down to see him taking off his loin cloth and revealing his 'demon' to her beautiful eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped at the sheer size of it. He looked at her visage and laughed sleazily and leaned down and kissed her hard. Aluchiae retaliated and tried to push him off of her. He seemed unmoved by her futile attempts and bit her lower lip hard. She cried out, but her cries her smothered by his tongue being shoved relentlessly in her mouth. Her lip bled profusely as he continued to kiss her vindictively.

Aluchiae continued to struggle against him but was failing miserably. She felt so besmirched as he took his hands and began to rub her sides up and down. He chuckled cruelly as she whimpered and begged for him to stop. He slid his hands up to her bare breasts and encircled his hands around them and squeezed hard. Aluchiae's head flew back as she moaned out of pained pleasure. He chuckled and brought his left hand to her entrance between her legs and rubbed her slightly. Her eyes shot open as he slid a finger into her wetness and probed. She began to twist and toss her head as he started a slow rhythm as his other hand massaged her breast. Her breath came in short puffs as the rhythm of his hand became deliriously swift. Aluchiae gasped as she felt herself nearing her release. He sensed it as well and sped his rhythm up making her arc her back painfully and scream out as her orgasm drowned her in a shroud of pleasure, but yet she felt so very violated.

He smiled as he removed his hand from her mons and brought it to his face and inhaled her scent.

Aluchiae lay winded on the bed with a look of pure loathing and odium. She felt a strong need to kill him at that moment, but every time he came near her the time that she spent with her mother and father training went out the window.

She noticed something that she hadn't before about this particular yautja. She realized that he was very familiar looking. Her eyes widened as a she realized who He was and a flashback assaulted her mind…

_**Flashback**_

"_**What's your name"**__ he said innocently. Aluchiae looked at him __**"My name is Aluchiae"**__ she said bashfully. __**"What's your name"**__ she mimicked. He leaned in to her face and kissed her lips. __**"My name is Oni'Den"**_. The name echoed and Aluchiae came back to her senses.

_**End flashback**_

Aluchiae's eyes widened and she gasped. **"What's wrong with you?: I haven't even done anything to you yet"** he said curiously.

Aluchiae glared at him and finally found her senses. She balled up her fists and swung her fists at him. She hit him square in the jaw and he flew across the room and hit the wall hard and slid down it. Aluchiae walked up to him unclad and kneeled down in front of him. He was rubbing his jaw and glowered at her hard as though he could kill her with the look he gave her. Aluchiae just smiled indignantly and placed a hand under his chin and lifted it up. **"So you think I'm your pet, huh…Oni'Den"** she said snidely. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. **"What did you say wench"** he said deathly low, but the comment earned him another punch to the face. This time she drew blood; the fluorescent neon green liquid dripping from his mouth and into a puddle between his legs. He looked at the puddle then his eyes gradually lifted and he narrowed his gaze on her. The stare he gave her told her he was highly livid and wanted so bad to kill her.

Before he could do anything she got up and walked over to the side of the bed and picked her breast plate and loin cloth and clasped them back on her body. Oni'Den sat there and watched in lust and anger as she sat down on the bed and stretched over it like a cat. She acted like she owned the place and that's what set him off. He shot up from the floor and flew to bed. He lunged for her but she was too quick and rolled out of the way and off of the bed. Oni'Den growled in frustration and turned around to see a grin on her face. _'I'll teach her to taunt me'_ he thought as he turned around and lunged for her again yet again missing in his attempts.

Aluchiae felt so cocky and free; feeling as if she could control him. Remembering his name felt so good and took a lot of pressure off her mind. She laughed as he lunged for her again and failed to retrieve her. **"Ha! What's the matter Oni'Den? Can't catch something you'll never have?"** she taunted.

Oni'Den was becoming vexed as she twisted and flaunted her abilities and her body around the room as he advanced after her. He grabbed for her once more but once again missed. Aluchiae stuck her tongue out at him to piss him off… and it worked. **"Don't show it unless you're going to use"** he said suggestively. She gave him a look of disgust and anger as she continued to dodge his advances. Oni'Den jumped back and crouched down low to the ground then bunched his muscles and launched himself at her. Aluchiae didn't see it coming as he rammed into her hard knocking the wind out of her and pinning her against the wall. Aluchiae yelped and collapsed to the floor whimpering and clutching her stomach. **"Don't fuck with me bitch, unless you really mean it"** he said gravely as he knelt down and took her chin in his hand and lifted it to receive eye contact from her.

Aluchiae slowly rose her eyes to his azure gaze. For a moment she saw a look of longing, but that went away when he grabbed her throat and began to choke her. Her hands flew to his and desperately tried to pry his hands off of her trachea. **If you ever try a stunt like that again little girl**-**I will not hesitate in killing you"** he said coldly as he shoved her against the wall harder and released her neck. He stood up and walked out of the door with out even taking a second look at her.

Aluchiae remained on the floor and stared after Oni'Den as he walked out. She continued to stare even after he left and slammed the door behind him. Her eyes shimmered and a single tear ran her cheek. She pulled her legs into her chest, crossed her arms around them and buried her head in her folded arms. She sobbed for hours until she fell asleep on the floor where she was left.

Oni'Den walked back into the room with a platter of food in his hand. He looked around the room, but saw no one in there. He began to become furious but a soft whimpered deterred that as he darted his head to the origin of the sound and saw her lying curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest. His features softened and he walked over to her and set the platter down a few feet away from her. He knelt down and tenderly picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down on it. After he got her situated and stood up and walked to the door this time he turned and looked at her almost hurting to go over, wake her up and tell her that he wanted her for himself. With that he walked out the door and shut it gently.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well there you go Chapter 5. I hope you loved it like I loved writing it.

Nest Chapter is set at **4** reviews.

**Special Thanks**

This chapter goes out to **Creeper**:

Creeper, I want to thank you for being there for me and supporting me through everything. I hope you never stop being who you are. I love you and am ready for you. I just hope you're ready to love me. -

Your love,

Vegetasfan


End file.
